Neverending Dusk
by Noelle-Marie
Summary: Moving from a sunny island, a teenager is soon stranded in a different place, where it’s barely sunny, and it constantly rains. Soon she finds herself in the middle of a war; but not human-like.......Complete summary inside.
1. Encounters

**Neverending Dusk**

_Summary_

Moving from a sunny island, a teenager is soon stranded in a different place, where it's barely sunny, and it constantly rains. Soon she finds herself in the middle of a war; but not human-like. Instead, creatures she'd never thought existed, become an essential key to end, or to continue this war, that seems neverending. There she'll find the true meaning of life, love and family.

* * *

**Chapter 1-- Encounters**

**_Chlöe's POV_**

It was one of the darkest nights I've ever had in this stupid, wet and cold place: Forks. Nice name eh? It'd be the same if it was named spoon or knife. For all that I cared; my life was established back there on always sunny Puerto Rico. It was mom's idea that we moved to this small town. She'd got a job at an important, yet small company. Dad would be working part-time at a local store and we'd be settled. I'd clean the house and go to school, like normal teenagers do. Except that I'm allergic to a lot of cleaning products; but mom thinks it's an excuse for me not to do a simple thing at home.

The other thing is that my dad was convicted when I was little. I never knew why though. I had a rough childhood, moving from place to place, until mom had settled on Puerto Rico. But again, we had to move, no explanation, as usual. Mom had this slight case of schizophrenia. She'd freak out at the slightest sight of tension.

Mom was working double shifts, and so I'd been left home cleaning. Dad was at work, and I had no idea what was taking him so long. I looked up at the clock and it flashed 9:30 PM in strong red letters. He was supposed to be back by 5:30. The door soon opened, and a strong scent of alcohol invaded the house. He had done it again. Dad was drunk. It was up to me, again, to find out why he would drink the family's salary in one night.

"Chlöe, get me some beers at the store, now." Were the first words he'd shouted, and by just staring at him from upstairs made me sick. That wasn't my father. This was a rude, mean and obnoxious person.

"Dad, I'm kind of cleaning for when mom gets home." I simply said. I didn't want to get in a discussion with that, but I thought to myself that I'd rather have some dignity left. I was barely legal and I didn't want a reputation like in the other places we'd been. That young teenager who'd buy two six packs of beers and be back for more in just a few hours. I wanted to look more responsible. I wanted mom to look at me and not be ashamed. But I couldn't tell her what dad did with our money. After all, she'd work so hard to keep this family up.

"CHLÖE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" He was getting closer, since the odor was getting stronger by the minute.

"I'm coming." I lied. I almost ran onto my bedroom and locked me down, but he was upstairs already.

"What the hell are you doing?" He'd menaced me. "Didn't I warn you that you'd better behave or you'd be back at boot camp?!" Boot camp was his idea. He told mom that I'd be better there, and that they would teach me not to be a compulsive drinker. Of course, I wasn't the one drinking down all of our money in a cheap bar.

"Dad I gotta go to the bathroom to get some cleaning supplies." I lied once more. Truth is, I wanted to escape so desperately. I needed to get out of this cycle.

I'd just turn around and he'd grab me by the hair, the strong odor of alcohol getting into my hair, asphyxiating me. I decided to hold my breath and try to punch him on the stomach… but that wouldn't do him much; instead I'd hurt me.

He desperately slammed my head onto a wall, and it'd cracked a bit. Suddenly, my vision was a blur. I needed to get out, so I fought my way out, running desperately towards the stairs. I tripped and began rolling down the stairs. This had hurt so much since last time. By then I was just 16 and he'd just hit me with the broom on the back. I heard from a distance, a car approaching. I'd decided that was my only chance to get out of here, so I'd began running desperately towards the door. I ran away from home, and didn't regret it a bit.

I'd hid into some bushes, and there was mom's car. I thought it was better if she didn't know. So, I'd keep on walking instead. My head hurt a lot. And I felt a warm rush falling onto my skin. I'd turn around and saw no one, so I'd keep on walking. But the smell of salt was getting stronger, so I'd touch my hair, and saw I was bleeding. I couldn't visit a doctor or anyone… so I'd decided to hold on the pain a bit, and keep on moving.

I suddenly found myself on a highway. It was cold and dark, and I couldn't see a soul moving around. I got scared and kept walking at a much faster pace, but still, it'd hurt a lot, and I didn't see clearly where I was going.

* * *

**_Evangeline's POV_**

As I ran, speedily, through the forest, my nose burned me. I hissed. There were werewolves in this area. Kelly ran behind me. From her disgusted facial expression, I knew she could smell it too. She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Looks like we have company, Eve."

"Don't even think about it Kelly."

"Aww Eve why not?"

"Because we're just passing through. I don't want any trouble."

"Or are you just scared?"

"Kelly..."

"Don't Kelly me. I'm sick of you and your to careful ways! Its bad enough that we don't even drink human blood but we never get any excitement! I'm going!" and like that she sped off. "Kelly you naïve twit." I muttered to myself and chased after her all the while cussing her to the very depths of hell for maybe getting us in a very bad situation. I chased her to the very middle of the forest, where there was a vast meadow. I saw her hiding behind a tree. Watching a young boy leaning over a human girl. "He... he's the werewolf? Why he looks like nothing but an over built kid on steroids!" Kelly said rudely. I glared at her. I stared at the sight that unfolded before me. The boy looked into the girl's eyes lovingly. I couldn't understand that. She was human. He was a werewolf. Those to species should not be able to co-exist. Its like vampire and werewolf. It just isn't so. "What's going on?" I whispered. "I don't know but what I do know is that I'm happy I didn't feed before looking at this spectacle. It'd be all over your shoes."

"You cant throw up. You're dead. Remember?" I rolled my eyes. "This would restart that human flaw." she said with her own eye roll, and a fake gag. "You are such an imbecile sometimes." I said, glaring at her. "But if I wasn't I'd be as boring as you." she retaliated. "Why you-" I began. The werewolf's head shot up. "Show yourselves you leeches!" he yelled. I gulped. "I wont say it again!" he said, standing up this time. The girl still lay still, with her eyes closed on the grass. Kelly stepped out from where we stood. "Listen here buster. You don't know us like that. You cant just demand we come out of hiding when you call us leeches. I believe the proper term is vampires pal. You don't see us calling you a DOG!"

"Kelly!" I hiss-whispered. "There were two of you! Where's your friend?" he asked, angrily. I stepped out shyly. "I'm sorry dude. We didn't mean to disturb this moment. My friend here cant seem to understand boundaries. We'll just be leaving." I said, taking Kelly by the arm. "No we won't! What the hell! Let go of me!" she hissed, pulling away her arm. "Listen. I know we're like immortal enemies but I think this girl is hurt. Can you just help me get her to a hospital? After that you guys and I can fight to the finish or whatever." I looked down at the human girl. "How do you know that we aren't evil vampires?" Kelly said, narrowing her eyes. This girl had SERIOUS issues. "If you were, you'd have attacked already. You're vegetarian vampires." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Yes. Yes we are. I'm Evangeline and this is Kelly." I said, beating Kelly to the punch. "You're nice. I wish I could say the same for your friend here. I'm Jacob." Kelly clenched her fists.

"Listen, you don't need to go to the hospital. I have healing specialties."

"Oh thank you!" he said.

I ran over to her side and knelt down beside her. I put my hand over her and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, she was fluttering her eyes.

"Where-where am I?"

"You're in La Push." Jacob said.

"Omigosh are you serious?" she said, getting up quickly. She scrambled to her feet and began running. But I ran faster than her and caught her. Her eyes grew wide and she fell back in shock. "What-what are you?"

"That's a story for later. Why are you running?"

"I need to get as far from my father as possible! I live up in Forks." she said, scared. Jacob jogged up to us. "Why? What's your name?"

"What's your name?" she asked, not trusting us at all. "I'm Jacob. This is Evangeline and the girl moping back there is Kelly."

"I'm Chlöe."

"Well hello Chlöe. Kelly and I are vampires and Jacob is a werewolf."

And just like that poor Chlöe fell back down, fainting.


	2. You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me

**Chapter Two - You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me**

**_Evangeline's POV_**

"Eve. I dont think that was the smartest thing." Jacob chastised.

"What? What did I do? Ohh! You mean tell her the truth! Well its best we tell her than she find out."

I think I did a pretty good thing. A little faint is nothing. Not to mention she was coming to. Her eyes were fluttering. When they flew open, boy did they fly open.

I've seen saucers smaller.

She started crawling backwards, away from us.

"Wait! Chlöe! We're not bad! We want to help you! If you would just tell us whats the matter!"

She stopped. The waterworks began.

"Way to go Evie. You got her started." Kelly admonished. I gasped. How am I the bad guy?

"I'm sorry Chlöe. Stop crying." I said, trying to stop this. Jacob just leaned on Kelly looking on. _Thanks for your help._

"It's not your fault. It's just...just that my dad is an alcoholic and he abuses me. I had to get away from that. He is probably looking all over for me. I can't go back to that. I just can't." Chlöe explained.

"Oh." Jacob finally said.

"Oh is right." Kelly said.

"That's pretty sad. But I want to help. And so do Jacob and Kelly. Don't we guys?"

"Sure. I live just outside this forest. You can come with me Chlöe. I'm not so sure about Kelly and Evangeline."

"Why not?" Chlöe, Kelly and I all asked, shocked.

"Vampires aren't exactly welcome on werewolf land."

"Oh." we all said.

"Well Kelly and I have some money between us. Why don't we build a house somewhere in this forest. It's public property right?"

"Well, it was my great grandfather's. But he left me some land near here. My dad can't say anything about me giving it to you."

"Oh you don't have to give it to us. We can pay."

"And I have some money too!" Chlöe exclaimed, showing us her wallet, filled with hundred dollar bills.

"See." I said.

"Oooo we get to build a house! Awesome!" Kelly said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I want to play a part in this. You can _have_ the land." Jacob said all proud of himself. How old was he anyway?

"How old are you?" I asked.

"16." he replied.

"Damn kid. You look 25! Aw sucks that means you can't stay with us!" I said, sadly. I had gotten used to him.

"Well I can always stop by all the time. My dad won't mind, to some extent."

"Werewolf too?"

"Former."

"Explains a lot."

"So where am I going to stay while you build this house."

"Well by Jacob, naturally. But Jacob you were saying something about another clan of vegetarian vampire live around here?"

"Yes they do. Why don't I introduce them to you when we're done with everything?"

"Sure."

"Let's get started!" Kelly said, excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go Chlöe." Jacob said, stretching out his hand for Chlöe to get up.

Chlöe took his hand and left with him.

* * *

**_Chlöe's POV_**

While on our way to Jacob's house, I couldn't stop but to wonder who these people were. Was I dreaming? Or was all of this true?

"Um, Jacob? Can I ask you some stuff?"

"Sure, I guess." He replied, his eyes looked all puffy and he seemed to be exhausted.

"Who'd find me?" I randomly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The vampires or you?" I cringed at the thought that I was in the middle of these once mythical to me, creatures.

"Well I did." He grinned, all proud of himself I guessed.

"How'd you find me?"

"Now aren't we asking a lot of questions?" He rolled his eyes and I could see he was hiding something.

"I demand you to tell me!" I know, I overreacted. What else could I do?

"Um, look. I'll tell you later, okay?" Maybe he was trying to find words in which he wouldn't sound much of a stalker.

"Do you find me attractive?" I laughed.

He simply stood there, watching me.

"Oh." I just kept on walking. "That much?" I laughed.

"I-I…"

"Did a mouse bit your tongue?" I joked.

"Hm…"

"You know, you can say whatever you want, I promise I won't be mad." I could see him flashing a smile.

"I'm obsessed over you. I've been tracking you down."

"Are you mocking me?" I scoffed.

"Well, you're so darn sexy and appealing."

"Oh I knew that already." I laughed and he joined me.

"Do you know about a term called 'imprint'?" He asked.

"…Does that has to deal with a computer?" I asked back.

"Okay, that answers my question. You'll know what it means when it's time."

"O-kay." I stared at the sky for a moment and kept walking. Could my dad be following me? By just thinking about that, I shuddered.

I missed home already. Not that I cared for who was inside, except for my mother, but it was so dark and cold outside. Jacob noticed me shivering, and he held me close to him. I took a leap back.

"You're hot!"

"Oh yeah, I know." He grinned.

And with that, I began to notice the difference between humans and werewolves.

"Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" Jacob asked.

"Everything." I said.

"Then, this shall be a long night." He walked towards some palms, and I could feel the salt hitting my face. We were at the beach.

**Hey-lo.**

**Ingrid and I (Shirvii) have noticed that we got no reviews whatsoever. We need motivation ! Please Read&Review!**

**kthx.**


End file.
